1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of text processing generally, and specifically to the automatic generation of custom e-book dictionaries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many users utilize their digital devices to read material such as novels, news articles, short stories, etc. For example, e-readers and tablet computers are commonly used to read e-books, which are books in a digital format. Most e-books do not contain any dictionary, glossary, etc., that define terms within the e-book. Poor readers may have trouble with certain terms in the text of the e-book. For example, a user may have problems understanding terms that are rarely used in the text of the e-book.
In some cases, digital devices have an on-board general dictionary which the user may use to look up a term. But, the content of the general dictionary is the same regardless of the text of the e-book. Thus, there is the possibility for terms in the e-book that are not in the general dictionary. For example, an e-book may contain some Latin terms that are not found in the general dictionary. The missing terms may result in the user comprehending less of the text, and possibly force the user to perform a search outside of the general dictionary to determine a term's definition.